El Beso de Judas
by SoyUnaPatataKawaii-ewe
Summary: "Nunca mezcles la magia con el alcohol" Le había dicho su madre "Al diablo" contesto Loki. Debes en cuando podía tener malas ideas ¿O no? Thor&Loki.


**Título:** El Beso de Judas.

**Autor: **Maya Mayfair.

**Summary: **"Nunca mezcles la magia con el alcohol" Le había dicho su madre "Al diablo" contesto Loki. Debes en cuando podía tener malas ideas ¿O no? Thor&Loki.

**Línea Argumental: **Dicho así; después de Thor 2, antes de lo que sea que sigue:]

**Advertencias: **No me eh leído el cómic, así que esto será basado en el film D:, este capítulo no tiene mucha relación con el resumen … pero el próximo si…

Prefacio.

Delatar lo Contrario.

—Hermano…

Abres los ojos de golpe, de nuevo el recuerdo se a filtrado en tu mente, perturbando tus sueño. Hace más de seis meses que _él _ha muerto.

Seis meses en los que no has podido pronunciar su nombre.

—¿Thor…—Ella se remueve entre las sabanas, regresándote a la realidad, todo parece demasiado nítido para ser real. Jane se acerca a ti, te besa y abrazas su cuerpo buscando el consuelo que solía brindarte.

Pero ahora no hay nada, la imagen de _él _sigue fresca en tu mente.

Tal vez demasiado.

La besas con rudeza, sin la dulzura que solía caracterizar todos sus encuentros, pero ya no estas besando a Jane, su cabello a dejado de ser ese castaño que bajo el sol se refleja rojizo, para volverse oscuro, la misma oscuridad que te envuelve, sus iris cafés* se pierden, sus ojos traviesos se ríen de ti. Gimes contra su boca, anhelando profundizar el contacto, una urgencia desconocida te inunda, el miedo te ciega. Agradeces internamente estar casi desnudo, le restriegas tu excitación en algún punto de su anatomía y sus gemidos llenan la habitación, justo como aquello noche…

—"¡Ah… Ah … Thor!"

Buscas su boca con urgencia mientras te desases del resto de las ropas de ambos, sus caricias de llegan difuminadas, unas grandes y ásperas manos rasguñan la espalda, sus piernas alrededor de tu cadera reteniéndote, atrayéndote hacia aquel punto, te muerdes los labios intentando contenerte mientas se unen en un solo acto. El frenesí te eleva, estocada tras estocada… todo se vuelve más real…

Su voz te envuelve.

—"Hermano…Estoy muerto."

La excitación explota desesperadamente en tu interior, no hay manera de detenerla, pero la ilusión se pierde. De aquello que tanto añoras solo queda Jane.

Tu respiración esta agitada al igual de la de tu compañera.

—Lo… Lo… "Es Jane, Jane."

Te levantas de un salto, ha sido demasiado le acabas de hacer el amor a su recuerdo, no puedes con esto, vagas por la habitación como un loco en busca de algo con que cubrirte.

Esto no es tu armadura.

Esto no es Asgard.

Ella no es él**.

Él está muerto.

Bien muerto.

Escuchas a Jane llamándote, pero decides ignorarla. Afuera hace frio, pero apenas eres capaz de notarlo, son altas horas de la madrugada y la cuidad empieza a morir lentamente, poca gente, incluyéndote vaga por las calles, el nudo en tu garganta sigue creciendo, un hueco negro que empieza a tragarse todo, dejándote vacío, un mero cascaron del orgulloso Dios que te jactabas de ser.

Lo sé, el karma es una perra.

Emprendes una carrera frenética sin rumbo a ninguna parte, corres y corres por lo que podrían ser horas, después de todo sigues siendo Thor, Thor el Dios del Trueno, el que podía derrotar a ejércitos con solamente armado con tu martillo.

El Thor que no fue capaz de salvarlo.

Y entonces te das cuenta que has llegado a tu limite, un único nombre inunda tu garganta, desbordándose en un grito por aquel sucio callejón, todo se a desbordado, tienes que expiarlo…

—Loki, Loki, Loki

_Más… más un poco más…_

Todo se volvió apenas un susurro.

—Hermano, vuelve a mí…

Tal vez fue tu invocación a la suerte, o el hecho de que efectivamente, soy una perra… pero ¿podías imaginártelo? … ¿qué mientras tu llorabas su muerte, mientras lo anhelabas entre suplicas mudas el planeaba tu destrucción?

Touche. Ódiame más, pequeño Thor, y anhélalo mientras puedas, porque _él_ volverá.

N/A: *Ni idea de qué color los tenga esta tipa…

**Cliche detected

Uh-uh…

Eh flipado con esta pareja desde que vi la película, pero la idea se perdió, hasta hoy o.O … se me ha ocurrido esto de la tercera persona ¿Qué tal me ha quedado?

Me eh levantado de buenas… Actualizo después del primer comentario #NuncaLoHagoPeroHoyTengoGanas

SMC Noviembre 09 20:53


End file.
